Always : Moonbli : A Wings of Fire Fanfiction
by TheSassQueen7312
Summary: A dangerous quest to solve a dangerous problem - risky, life-threatening, difficult. That's a fact, and the Jade Winglet know it. But heartbreak and falling in love - that's different. It might actually turn out well for Moon and Qibli. But with Darkstalker creating mayhem, deadly new enemies and a lot of misunderstood feelings, everything is a lot more complicated.
1. Author's Note

**_Note:_** _This story is set three months after Darkstalker's release._

 **I OWN NOTHING; EVERYTHINGBELONGS TO THE AMAZING TUI T SUTHERLAND.**

* * *

Hi, fellow Moonbli shippers! Thank you all so much for reading my book! This is my first Wings of Fire fanfiction, so I hope it goes well! Just a few notes -

1\. This book continues three months after Talons of Power. Yes, I have already finished Darkness of Dragons, but I decided to make an alternative future.

2\. Please forgive any mistakes in grammar or spelling that I make. I will try to re-read every chapter before publishing, but if you do find any errors, please list them in the comments so I can change it. Thanks!

3\. I am going to change the whole Darkness of Dragons, so be prepared! There are also going to be a lot of cliffhangers. (Maybe.) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Again, thanks a lot for reading this, guys!

I WISH YOU ALL THE POWER OF THE WINGS OF FIRE!

 **P.S. My Wattpad account is TheCutePinkKitty, and I'm uploading this story there, too.**


	2. Prologue

Princess Splash paced the room anxiously. Her azure scales shone like the jewels around her neck and talons, and her tail was lashing. The SeaWing princess kept glancing at the oak doors, as if waiting for someone. Pleasant music drifted through the open window, which let in a cool scented breeze. Splash momentarily stopped in her pacing to gaze at the starry night sky. Down on the Sunset Beach of the palace, dragons milled around, waiting for the party to start. They were all SeaWings; he was not there. She sighed.

Suddenly, the doors were thrown open and a majestic SeaWing marched in. The SeaWing's sapphire-coloures scales rippled as she drew herself back, her green eyes hardening. Atop her head sat a delicately sculpted crown. Behind the SeaWing, a few members of the Royal Council entered, their heads bowed. The queen had come to visit. 'Mother.' Splash made an elegant bow, the way she'd been taught. Queen Lagoon sniffed disapprovingly.

'Splash, what are you doing here? You need to be down at the beach! The NightWing company is about to leave! Don't be impolite!' 'Now?' asked Splash, startled. 'Yes, now. Hurry up.' Queen Lagoon stayed a while longer, critically examining Splash's jewelry and arranging the necklace of pearls around Splash's neck. She kept talking, but Splash didn't really hear much. She was too busy brooding. 'Splash!' The princess looked up, startled. 'Come on! Time is wasting!' With that, she whirled around and left Splash's room.

The princess gave one last, forlorn glance at the beach. _Nightfall's going already? He could've at least told me! Doesn't he care?_ She answered her own question. _No. Not anymore. Not since the argument._ She hunched her shoulders and followed the array of bowing, scraping dragons behind her mother. Her lover's image flashed in her mind - a handsome jet-black dragon, his scales tinged with midnight blue, the spiral of stars underneath his wings glowing silver and his dark eyes twinkling merrily.

Miserably, she dragged her talons as she walked, keeping her head low. No one seemed to pay much attention to her, though all around them, dragons folded their wings in a crouch or waved as the queen passed. Little Pearl, barely a year old, stuck to her side as soon as she saw her and pestered Splash about life as the next queen, but soon got bored when Splash didn't reply and ran off. _Probably to find Fathom, her brother._ Finally, they reached the party pavilion. There. In the small cluster of NightWings. _Nightfall._

The NightWing diplomat and merchant wouldn't meet her eyes. Instead, he kept turning away to talk with the others and reach for the buffet. Manta came over to talk and handed Splash a pineapple drink, but seeing that her cousin didn't want to talk with her, she left her and went to Reef. Splash mingled with the SeaWings, trying to act normal. She slowly sipped her beverage, keeping an eye on Nightfall but talking with the dragons around her at the same time.

At last, when the NightWings had all dispersed into the crowd, Nightfall came over to her. He looked haughty and cold, quite unlike himself.

'Splash,' he greeted her. But his voice was hard. Splash's sadness ebbed away and fury bubbled in her as he continued to gaze at her as calmly as though they were just meeting during a diplomatic mission, and were no more than two dragons from different tribes under a brief truce. 'You,' she hissed. He took a step back, startled at her sudden rage. 'Come with me.' She dragged him behind a wide pillar which would easily conceal them from prying eyes.

'Splash -' he began uncertainly, fidgeting with the emerald ring he was wearing, A present from her. The sight of it made her furious all over again. 'Stop treating me like I mean nothing to you!' Splash cried. Her tone was soft but angry. 'The past week, you've been acting as though I don't exist! Why can't you see, Nightfall? I love you! I felt like I was stabbed every time you ignored me, turned your back and spoke harshly to me!'

Nightfall took a deep breath, his cold facade melting. His eyes shone with sadness and he opened his mouth to speak. 'I can explain, Splash -' he started again, but she was quicker. 'If you want it to end, then fine. If you don't need me anymore, that's okay. I'm fed up, Nightfall. I'm not a piece of jewelry to be discarded after a single use. But I wish it didn't come to this.'

'Please listen,' he begged. She stopped in her rant and leaned against the pillar, her eyes hardening and her expression closed-off and cold. 'I didn't want to argue, I didn't want a fight. But Prudence was becoming suspicious, and she's threatening that if I keep talking to you, I'd be replaced by my sister, Foeslayer. I don't want to. It's not that I care about the job - it's that I'll never see you again. I'm sorry, Splash. Can you forgive me? No matter what you say or do, I still love you.'

Splash looked disconcerted for a minute. Then tears filled her eyes. Dragons did not cry easily, and she'd never shed a tear in her whole life, even when her older sister and best friend Stream was killed while fighting her mother for the throne. But now she sobbed openly. Nightfall enveloped her in his wings and she leant against him.

'Nightfall, I didn't mean anything I said earlier,' she whispered, as he gently wiped away her tears. She listened to his steady heartbeat and let possibilities wash over her. He was hers, and hers alone. No matter what, they would stay together. Always. 'I need you.'

'Our daughter needs you.'


	3. 1 - Butterflies and Destinies

**Moonwatcher**

Moon gazed at the sunset. It was so beautiful, in shades of pink, flame, violet and blue, like someone had splashed paint over the sky. She wished she could just enjoy it, carefree and problem-free, just the way she was in the rainforest alone with her mother, but no. She had a lot of problems. One problem causing all the other problems, in fact.

Darkstalker.

Moon wasn't sure what she should do.

 _He's a monster_ , whispered a voice that sounded like Winter's in her head. _He killed his own father. You shouldn't trust him._ Moon knew this was true. She had heard all the millions of thoughts about Darkstalker when he first arrived at the Night Village. All the hostile, furious, terrified thoughts radiating from the NightWings. She had heard all the ghost legends, the childhood fears, the wild nightmares, all of them featuring Darkstalker. How every single NightWing had been afraid that he would crawl out of the earth and kill them all for revenge.

Which he did.

Well, not the revenge. But he did crawl out of the earth (more like split apart a mountain, anyway) and suddenly appeared in the flesh. And then all the terrible things he'd supposedly done started replaying in the black dragons' minds. He was the reason they left their perfect kingdom, the reason they were starving and powerless, the reason they now had a RainWing for a queen. Yet there was a part of them that couldn't help trusting him.

Just like how Moon felt.

Which was worrying. If he _did_ start murdering everyone, would she stop him or would she help him? Would she get so tangled in his web that she would start believing everything he did was right? Moon hoped not. She hoped she would be the kind of dragon who would stop Darkstalker, even if he _was_ one of her closest friends, in order to save Pyrrhia. At least, she thought she would do that.

Moon sighed. This was so confusing. If only she had someone who could help her sort out this mess - wait. Kinkajou! The little RainWing could help her! Moon completely forgot that Kinkajou was alive and well. _I can ask Kinkajou to tell me what to do_ , thought Moon happily. _She might not have a straightforward plan, but she still is a lot of help. If I can find her, anyway_. Moon hadn't seen her best friend for days, not after she told Kinkajou to sneak around the Night Kingdom.

Moon turned away from the horizon. Now she was facing the Night Kingdom. It must have been a wonder in its day. But right now, all of it was in ruins. Shambling, crumbled, overgrown ruins. Moon heard the faraway voices of NightWings calling to each other and saw small black shapes flitting over the Great Diamond, where Darkstalker probably was. 'Oh, you're so pretty,' said a voice right in front of her, making her jump. _Who in the name of the three moons was_ that? Moon squinted at the air. There was no one, as far as she could see. Only a lovely red butterfly fluttering around a dandelion. The butterfly flapped away from the yellow flower and smashed into thin air. Thin air that yelped and shimmered into a small yellow dragonet.

'Kinkajou!' Moon cried, delighted. The RainWing had been staring indignantly at the dazed butterfly, but now her attention turned to Moon. 'Huh - MOON!' Kinkajou flung her wings joyfully around the NightWing. 'You were doing that NightWing thing, melting into the shadows! I didn't even know you were there!' she chirped happily.

Moon returned Kinkajou's goofy smile. 'I'm _so_ glad to see you,' she said, relieved. 'I really need your help.' Kinkajou grinned. 'Oh, sure, no "hi, how are you, doing great, thanks", just "ack I need help now now now please",' she cracked. Moon laughed. She had really missed the fun RainWing dragonet's enthusiasm and jokes. 'Yes, I'm good, thanks for asking, but I've got a problem.' 'Hmm,' said Kinkajou thoughtfully. 'A giant all-powerful mostly evil nightmare murderer who rose from the earth?' Moon sighed. 'Yes, the giant all-powerful mostly evil nightmare murderer who rose from the earth.' 'What do you want _me_ to do about that?'

'Well, I need advice. I need to know if he's really the dangerous nightmare dragon or just one of my friends. That's where you come in. You need to sneak around the Night Kingdom and stay close to him to figure out his motives. Anything suspicious you need to tell me, Kinkajou. I have to know if we want Pyrrhia to be safe. And please be careful. Be very, very careful. Don't you dare die, or get hurt, or -' 'Oh, STOP THE SILLY NAGGING, MOON. Don't be a worrysnout. I can take care of myself just fine, even though your worrying is a bit sweet,' said Kinkajou, rolling her eyes. 'But what if -' 'BYE I'M LEAVING.'

The RainWing turned around and leaped into the air, shimmering and disappearing before Moon's eyes. She sighed. 'Bye, Kinkajou. Please be careful. See you again, she whispered to thin air. Moon stretched her wings and forlornly stared at the red butterfly, who had resumed its pursuit of the dandelion. _Oh, Kinkajou_ , she thought sadly. _I wish you could stay longer._

Moon turned to the sound of light, silvery music drifting from the Night Kingdom. She decided to check it out on the notion that it would be way more interesting than just moping around. The NightWing spread her wings and soared into the sky, the starry silver underscales on her wings shining brightly. After flying for a few minutes, she was circling over the Great Diamond, as Darkstalker called it.

The music was coming from five NightWings at one corner of the square. They were playing on an array of stringed instruments, creating a lovely, light melody. Delicious scents from cheese, fruit, roasted boar, potatoes and other delicacies were rising from a long table at another side. Stringed colourful lanterns cast pink, blue, yellow, red and green light onto the stone. Dragons whirled around in the middle of the Great Diamond, twirling and thumping their tails to the music.

It looked like some sort of party.

Moon touched down in the centre of the dancing dragons. She hurried on with her wings folded by her side, trying to look as small and inconspicuous as possible, as she had tried for the few months she was in the Rain Village and the couple of days at Jade Mountain Academy. It wasn't working very well. Dragons gave her suspicious, wary glances as she edged past them, and some stopped dancing to watch her nervously creep past them. She wasn't popular before, and she certainly wasn't now, what with her powers and bringing back 'the Darkstalker'.

Moon quickened her already fast pace and darted throughout the partying NightWings, heading straight for a tall building with large windows. It had fallen into disrepair over the course of the past two thousand years, but most of it was still standing. This was her favourite place in the whole Night Kingdom.

The library.

Moon sighed with relief when she finally shut the oak doors behind her and couldn't hear the shouting, laughing and music from outside. She breathed fire into a small lantern sitting on a oak desk and, with it dangling from her claws, flew to the highest shelves where the most salvageable scrolls were. There were only a few, most of them being taken to the volcano island, but the ones there were quite helpful, exciting and interesting themselves.

Moon relaxed for the first time that day and flitted around the shelves, picking out the scrolls she wanted, and then flew down to a corner of the library. She slipped outside, clamped her claws on a soft purple rug, dragged it back in and curled up on it.

 _Okay, Destiny,_ she thought. _I'm ready for you._


	4. 2 - Dancers and Spells

**Qibli**

Qibli was at a standstill.

He couldn't do anything where he was. It was _SO ANNOYING_. He was stuck between two informers who definitely weren't under Darkstalker's spell and who didn't inform him for a very long time. One, Turtle. He had flown to the Night Kingdom with Darkstalker, and hadn't sent a message at all after that. Two, Kinkajou. The little RainWing was supposed to be sneaking around the Night Kingdom, but Qibli had no idea if she was okay or not, what to speak of getting any useful information from her.

The SandWing sighed, pacing the sleeping cave he shared with Winter. _I want to do_ something, he thought frustratedly. _I can't just sit in school learning history from Webs._ Qibli turned to go out the opening of the cave and nearly collided with Winter coming in.

The IceWing prince backed up and narrowed his eyes at Qibli. 'Why in the name of the Great Ice Dragon are you so restless? Can't you just sit down like normal dragons for once?' asked Winter grouchily. He slunk to his corner of the cave and slid the scroll in his claws into the scroll rack beside his bed. 'And it's nice to meet you, too,' said Qibli. He crossed over to Winter's scroll rack and picked up the scroll Winter had just dropped into it.

' _The Legends of Darkstalker_ ,' he read. 'Winter, what -?' 'I'm just keeping tabs on the latest news in Pyrrhia,' said Winter haughtily, snatching back his scroll and shoving it out of sight into his rack. 'Which you should be doing, SandWing.' 'I would rather find out by myself, but maybe if you read this scroll you'll understand what kind of dragon Darkstalker really is, and then you can wear my earring,' said Qibli hopefully.

'You, sir, are without doubt the most strangest and weirdest dragon I have ever met. Including the MudWing wearing a pineapple hat who danced the boogie in Queen Glacier's court,' said Winter decidedly. Qibli doubled over and choked with startled laughter. 'That actually happened?' 'Yes and no, that's not important.'

Qibli sat back and observed his clawmate when he got his giggles under control. Winter's handsome snout was twisted into a slightly annoyed, slightly haughty expression, but he looked dazed and a little confused. Since Darkstalker was released, Winter had been wearing that permanently dreamlike look and he sounded like someone had wrapped his head in walrus blubber. Qibli was worried about him, though in normal circumstances it would be funny if Winter worshipped the land another dragon walked on. What if they could never break the spell on him? What if Darkstalker enchanted that spell to never wear off?

Qibli was jerked to reality at the sharp look Winter tossed his way when he realized Qibli was creepily staring at him. Qibli knew that worry was probably scribbled all over his snout but he was too lazy to try and hide it because Winter most probably saw it. 'Stop staring at me like that!' Winter snapped, glaring. 'What?' he said innocently, holding out his claws. 'I never did anything!' 'Stop staring at me like I'm mad! I _told_ you I'm not under a spell!' Qibli grinned at him. 'Maybe if you wear my earring you'll know if you're under a spell or not,' he suggested slyly. Winter gave a frustrated sigh and closed his mouth with a cold sniff, apparently deciding not to argue any further before Qibli got really crazy.

'If you're done bantering, then you and me can have _words_.' 'That sounds ominous,' remarked Winter, settling on the shelf of rock that served as his bed. He carefully picked up the ice-blue lantern on the floor and placed it on his scroll rack before gazing at Qibli expectantly. Qibli turned around to check if anyone was outside. The cave was much bigger after Winter shifted his empty scavenger cage to the art room for exhibition, but Qibli still felt cramped. Probably because he wasn't used to living under a mountain or something. 'Oh, I wish this cave had doors,' Qibli complained, glaring at the entrance. 'Anyways, here goes.'

Winter waited silently with an unreadable expression on his face. The IceWing was usually really hard to read, and now, when he was focusing on hiding his emotions, it was virtually impossible. Qibli sighed. He knew his plan was childish, rushed and not at all thought through, but at least he had one that did not involve listening to Webs drone on about the Scorching, which basically seemed to be Winter's whole life plan for the next few months.

'We're running away.'

His words did not have as much of an impact on Winter than he expected it would. 'I knew you were going to say that someday,' he sighed, shifting so that his spikes clattered softly. 'Use your big head, silly. Isn't anyone going to protest if we left the school just like that, especially with all the NightWings and half of the Jade and the Silver Winglets gone? They'll be on our tail like sharks after prey. We'll wait for an opportunity to show itself that'll give us a good excuse to leave. And _then_ we either sneak off or ask them to host a send-off party for us and leave in everyone's presence.'

Qibli knew he was right. But he never liked waiting, and this entire Darkstalker business didn't improve his opinion of waiting at all. Winter was way more patient and collected than him. He could just sit for _hours_ on end in his IceWing duty posture, waiting, without getting the least bit annoyed. Which was, for Winter, a world record. It told a lot about his character, that kind of patience. 'And how is this 'opportunity' of yours going to happen anytime soon?' he demanded. 'Trust me, it will,' said Winter grimly. 'Especially with Darkstalker loose and all.'

Winter sounded so much like his own self that Qibli was momentarily startled. If the spell was broken, then that would be amazing! He'd finally have someone who could help him in his quest to end Darkstalker! Even if that someone was a very grouchy, bad-tempered IceWing prince who was supposedly dead and exiled from his tribe. Oh, well. Qibli was jerked from his happy thoughts when Winter added, 'But I don't think Darkstalker will cause any problems. Maybe one of his enemies. I believe in Darkstalker now.'

With that happy note, he turned his back to Qibli and curled up. _Unexpected_ , thought Qibli, grinning inwardly, just as the bell for bedtime rang. It echoed around the school's many caves and corridors, creating a very disturbing noise that sounded like a dozen mad elephants playing tubas.

Qibli decided that he should sleep. As much as he hated it, he knew Winter was right and that he couldn't do anything where he was right now. After reasoning for sometime, he crossed over to Winter's scroll rack as softly as he could and gently took out _The Legends Of Darkstalker_. If we wanted to defeat him, he had to find out what happened in the first place and how dangerous Darkstalker could be.

Qibli slowly unrolled the scroll. It was light and feathery in his claws and it felt like it was going to tear any moment. He breathed in the smell of musty old scrolls and lavender. For some strange reason, it smelled like Moon. Qibli wondered when he was going to see her again. Hopefully he would, and not die before that. _Cut it out_ , he told himself firmly. _You can do this. Prove to your family and the world that you're not worthless_. An instinct told him that the only thing that would keep him going was Moon, and the same went for Winter too.

 _Tomorrow_ , he promised himself, before falling asleep. _Tomorrow will be the day_.

The day to do what, he had absolutely no idea.


	5. 3 - Scrolls and Magic

**Moonwatcher**

Moon slunk around the back of the court, trying hard not to get noticed by Darkstalker, either in his mind or in his line of sight. He was too busy distributing his new spells among the NightWings, however, and she thankfully slipped past without getting flagged down. Moon hurried across the mouldy stone with a scroll in her claws. She crossed over to a dilapidated building and went in, furtively checking if anyone was inside. The building was some kind of hall. It was spacious, but of a basic design, with a single lengthy room, and decorated with a dirty chandelier and ripped, crumbled claw-woven tapestries. It seemed to be deserted, anyhow, so she pushed aside the fading tapestry of a haughty NightWing wearing a diamond crown and disappeared into the secret corridor behind.

Moon had discovered this only a day ago, when she leaned onto the tapestry and accidentally fell through. She had an aching head for hours after that. Her claws clattered on stone as she dragged herself through the cramped, musty tunnel. Her head almost touched the ceiling, but it was wide enough for two dragons to fit comfortably. Torches in inky-black scoces flickered on either side, heatless and forever-burning flames. Over everything was a fine layer of dust. Finally, she burst out onto a spacious balcony, hidden from prying eyes in a corner of the roof of the school. It overlooked the Great Diamond and it was her favourite spot in the entire Night Kingdom.

Previously Moon had dragged in cushions and rugs, and had cleaned up the place the best she could. Meaning she dusted all the cobwebs, flushed out all the insects and cleared away the moss and vines. And now it looked pretty good, considering that it was two thousand years old. She chose a fluffy black pillow and curled up on it, unrolling the scroll. It was heavy, long and faded, literally falling apart in her black claws. The title shone faintly in jet-black ink:

 _Animus Magic._

She read through half of it, gently handling the old, crumbling parchment. It was mostly about the most famous animus dragons that existed since the Scorching and what they did to help their tribe, or what they did to destruct it and it was the same scroll she'd read to Darkstalker just before she found out who he was. She had skimmed over the most part of it, but there was some that she had missed in her shock of finding out her magical mind-friend was the most dangerous dragon in the history of the world.

She paused at Darkstalker's section and quickly scanned through it until she focused on the part where Clearsight and Fathom betrayed him. Moon reasoned that if she could find the actual spell they used she could make it a bit more permanent with her winglet's help.

 _The true spell is unknown, but it is widely believed that Clearsight came to her senses when Darkstalker made his father disembowel himself in front of her and she fled the scene. Terrified, she seemed to have sought out Prince Fathom and begged him to help her. Already wary of Darkstalker because of the Royal SeaWing Massacre, Fathom immediately agreed and they formulated a spell. The spell seemed to have roughly been to enchant Darkstalker to sleep forever, but it had a flaw - it was confined to an object. If the object was ever broken, then Darsktalker would awake._

 _He did_ , Moon thought grimly. _Well, this was no use_. She continued reading. It was a whole load of blather about the other animi after Darkstalker, and she had just decided to give up when she heard a scream.

It was bloodcurling, ear-shattering and high-pitched, piercing through the night air. Moon jumped to her claws, the scroll forgotten and rolling away on the ground. She fled back into the corridor and burst out into the Great Diamond, breathless and terrified. A few months back, she would've curled up into a ball, with her talons over her ears, and hid. But now she had changed, and she wanted to investigate.

Darkstalker wasn't there.

She stopped to catch her breath, looking around. Where could he have gone? The other NightWings had looked up, startled, but now continued with their work, only stopping to shoot Moonwatcher a suspicious look. She whirled around, searching for any clue about where he had gone or where the scream came from.

Moon decided it had issued from the royal palace and flew there as quickly as she could. She had touched down outside the entrance when Darkstalker's voice roared, 'FATHOM!' A blaze of heat and flames blasted over her head and she ducked, shocked. _Fathom?_ Moon peeked in to see a midnight-blue figure, almost black, quietly vanish in a swirl of stars. Moon caught bright green eyes and a kind snout, along with silver teardrop scales beside her eyes. _Who -?_ Moon was utterly confused. _What's going on?_

Her eyes focused in the darkness. She caught little bits of light here and there, glinting off a pattern of silver stars on the ceiling. Soon the room came into clear sight. Moon saw blue-grey-pink scales, like the inside of a seashell, and pale, large blue eyes. _It can't be,_ she thought uncertainly. _The SeaWing princess was kicked out for doing a spell on me. How is she back here, and in front of Darkstalker himself?_ She puzzled over Anemone for a moment, before turning her attention to a black figure flopped over on the ground. _Stonemover?_ she thought, with another jolt of surprise. Then she looked at Darkstalker, and her heart almost stopped.

 _Kinkajou was lying unconscious at his talons._

 _And Turtle shimmered into sight._

 _NO. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. KINKAJOU DEAD, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO._ Moon whipped around, stunned, as Anemone caught something brown and vanished. _WHAT IS GOING ON?!_ She frantically backed away when Darsktalker glanced her way and she fled outside. When she managed to regain some composure, she slowly peered in.

Darkstalker was standing in front of his throne, wearing a cruel expression and a crown of twisted bones. He said something to Turtle she didn't process, and her poor friend nodded before hurriedly scribbling something on a slate. Why, she had no idea. Then Darkstalker magicked chains around his snout and floated him out of the room after making Stonemover disappear.

Moon checked if the coast was clear and hurried inside. _Kinkajou_ , whispered her frantic mind. She ran to the RainWing's side and tested her pulse. Kinkajou was white as a sheet and shivering violently. Her moss-green eyes were closed and she was curled in the foetal position. To Moon's intense relief, she felt steady heartbeat. Kinkajou was alive.

A few moments later, she sat up groggily, lifting a talon to her forehead. A bit of colour shimmered into her scales and she opened her eyes. 'Moon?' 'I told you to be careful!' cried Moon, angry, happy and sad at the same time. 'Yes, well, this wasn't my fault. Oh no, there's a NightWing guard!' A second later, the blue and red colour that was on Kinkajou's scales vanished and she was gone.

Moon spun around. A tall, strong NightWing stood there, frowning. 'Oh, it's you,' she said disapprovingly, as if Moon was a disgusting piece of filth stuck between her claws. 'You better be careful, dragonet. One day, I'm going to catch you in your act. Come along before anyone thinks I've been hanging out with you.' The unfriendly NightWing swept out and Moon had no choice but follow her.

Halfway across the Great Diamond, Moon rushed back to her secret balcony. She grabbed the scroll and a random rug and dashed back out. Moon flew hurriedly to the dungeons just as Darkstalker was coming out. She slunk behind a wall so he wouldn't see her and then she crept out. A pair of keys were hanging on a sheath Darkstalker had around his waist.

Moon sidled up next to him, unnoticed. For some strange reason, he didn't seem to hear her mind. She reached out for the keys. Closer... closer... closer - ' _Moon_?'


End file.
